fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tootie (The All New Fairly OddParents!)
Tootie Miller is one of the major characters in The All New Fairly OddParents! and a major adult character in The Fairly OddParents: The Next Generation. Like in the main show, she's Vicky's little sister, and one of Timmy Turner's love interests. Info Description Tootie is a little girl who is madly in love with Timmy. She is the stereotypical geeky girl who wears distinctive purple glasses with a thick cat's eye shaped frame (sometimes seen with more ordinary, round glasses), and has braces on her teeth. She wears very dull colored clothing compared to the bright colors of other characters, a black and white blouse and a gray plaid skirt with black tights underneath. Without glasses, Tootie has purple eyes, or in some occasions, black eyes, but she's mostly seen with her glasses on, as she doesn't have very good eyesight. Her tone of voice is squeaky, nasally and sometimes she laughs with a pausing "Mandark" type laugh when she's overexcited. As a teenager, Tootie loses her braces and has a voice similar to Frankie Foster from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. When Tootie became an adult, she no longer wears glasses, and uses contacts instead. Personality Tootie's personality is based on that of the stereotypical fan girl. She is obsessed with the main character, has tons of Timmy-related store bought merchandise (even though Timmy is not famous), dreams of kissing him and eventually marrying him, and gets a bit jealous when she sees Timmy with another girl, like Trixie or Veronica. This was toned down a bit in the second season, and after the events of "A Mile In Popularity's Shoes", her stalking habits stopped. Despite that, Tootie is a kind and caring girl, especially compared to her meaner older sister Vicky. She feels sorry for people with poor eyesight, and offered to give them her glasses, as was the case with Ivan Prestonovich in the first episode. Gallery Tootie views.png|All Tootie views Tootie common image -1.png|Tootie common image #1 Tootie without glasses.png|Tootie without glasses Tootie without glasses and pigtails.png|No glasses and pigtails Fairly Odd 16 Years.png All New Fairly OddParents! Poster.png Tootie news cast image.png|Tootie's news cast uniform Frosty image.png|Tootie as Frosty Deep Toot image.png|Deep Toot Fairly Odd Travel Round Da World poster.png|Tootie and friends travel around the world. Timmy's mine!.png|'Tootie:' "Timmy's mine!" Veronica: "Yeah, well I'm his backup girlfriend!" Tootie winter image.png|Tootie's winter clothes Twelve Days of Wishmas.png Tootie (Let it Snow).png Holly Jolly Wishmas.png Couple Skates.png Tootie swimsuit image.png|Tootie's swimsuit Take a Winter off..png Spinning cup ride.png Kiss on the bench.png Meet the Ninja of Love.png Tootie jazz siging image.png|Tootie's Jazz outfit Good girls gone bad.png|Bad Tootie Welcome back Poof!.png|Tootie happy for Poof's return Tootie 6th grade image.png|Tootie 6th grade Teen Tootie.png|Teen Tootie Mega Wedding.png|Tootie, Timmy and other couples wedding Adult Tootie image.png|Adult Tootie New Turner Family.png|Future Tootie and her new family See Also *Deep Toot - Tootie's undercover persona. *Trixootie - A girl that was wished by Timmy with the Magic Muffin that combines the best aspects of both Trixie and Tootie. *Frosty - Tootie's superhero alter-ego in the Crimson Chin comics. *2.D. Tootie - Tootie's inter-dimensional counterpart and weapon modifier. *Tristian - Tootie's gender swapped counterpart. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Characters Category:Kids Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle Category:Major Characters Category:Girls Category:Humans Category:Mortals who have visited Fairy World